


Training Camp

by fawnbinary



Series: Volleyball Omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: Up until now, he hadn’t yet presented, had assumed he was a beta like his parents, but the slick between his legs and the heat of his blood is undeniable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> decided to write some more rare pair action, enjoy!

It happens at the training camp. Sugawara, exhausted from practicing all day, is walking towards the showers. He feels far too warm, even for a long day of exercise. It’s an unfamiliar feeling, settled deep in his belly, burning. He stumbles a little, catches himself on the wall. 

“Koushi?” 

He looks up to see a dark figure in front of him a few feet ahead. There’s something in the air as he draws closer, thick and heavy. When Sugawara’s knees give out, strong arms catch him and that heavy scent surrounds him, drowning him in hot cinnamon and firewood. The heat in his belly burns hotter, the smell of the other person making him dizzy. His gym shorts grow uncomfortable, a damp feeling that worries him. 

“Kou-  _ Oh. _ ” His voice grows thicker, and Sugawara forces his eyes upward, sees a familiar face. “You need to go, now.”

Kuroo is looking down at him like he’s afraid of him, his hold around him tense. His eyes are half lidded, his face flushed. Sugawara takes a deep breath, tries to move and whines softly when that does nothing but amplify the fire in his blood. 

“W-what, ahh, what’s wrong with me?” 

He can barely think straight, Kuroo’s scent intoxicating. But then it clicks suddenly, and he lurches back, eyes wide. His first heat is starting. 

Up until now, he hadn’t yet presented, had assumed he was a beta like his parents, but the slick between his legs and the heat of his blood is undeniable. He’s an omega. 

Without warning, Kuroo pulls him closer and he startles, pushing against him weakly. His brain is screaming at him to get away, this is an alpha, he’s in  _ danger.  _ But his body betrays him, a shudder wracking through him and a soft cry escaping his lips when Kuroo’s fingers fist in his hair, yanking his head back. His other hand is still circled around his waist, holding him close. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you smell amazing,” He growls, breathing heavily against his neck. “You’re not mated.”

Sugawara tries to squirm away from him, panicked at how close Kuroo’s teeth are to his neck, threatening to mark him there. Bond them. But it’s useless, Kuroo is too strong. 

“Kuroo-san, please, you can’t!” He cries, but he’s hard in his shorts despite his pleas. 

He gasps when Kuroo shoves him back, pushing him to the ground and climbing over him, pinning him with his hips and his hands on his wrists. He shakes his head, heart beating fast as Kuroo leans in, scraping his teeth over his scent glands. Tears well up in his eyes, and he whimpers under Kuroo, torn between the fear of an alpha and the want, the ache for him to ruin him. Take him. Make him his _.  _

A rush of slick soaks his underwear suddenly, and he sees Kuroo’s pupils dilating, sees the switch in his head flick at the smell. Seconds pass before he’s suddenly ripping at Sugawara’s clothes, shoving his shirt up to lick and suck at his chest, teeth scraping his sensitive nipples as his hands move down and yank his shorts and underwear down. Sugawara tries pushing at him again, but then fingers press against his wet hole and he goes limp under him, head lolling back in a sign of complete submission. 

“That’s a good boy,” Kuroo’s voice is thick with lust, “So good, so  _ pretty _ for me.”

Sugawara nods, omega instincts kicking in at the praise from an alpha. He whines needily, rocking down against his fingers, desperate to be filled by something, anything. Preferably Kuroo, so big and strong, he could knot him. That thought crosses his mind and he clings to it, desperate at the idea of being knotted. 

Kuroo’s fingers distract him from his thoughts, pressing deeper and wiggling inside of him, searching for something, searching for- Oh! He keens, cock dribbling precum heavily onto his belly, and Kuroo growls, fitting a third finger in, and then a fourth, hammering them against his prostate. 

“O-ooh, please! Please, I need it, please, fuck me, aaahh!” He can’t control his voice, doesn’t care that he’s being too loud, that someone might hear him, might find them. All he can think of is Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo-

Lips find his and shut him up quickly, slotting together and cutting him off with a tongue between his teeth, licking him apart. Kuroo kisses like he plays volleyball, intense and hard and ruthless. Perfect. Sugawara bucks his hips once, twice, and then he’s coming, long spurts that paint his chest. He moans into the kiss, body relaxing down into the floor when he’s finished. 

He feels better, though not by much. The heat has subsided just a bit, just for now. He knows it’ll come back, and Kuroo knows that too. 

Sugawara stares up at him through his eyelashes, spent and exhausted and satisfied, whining. He can see that the fire has left Kuroo’s eyes, no longer under the influence of his pheromones. No, his eyes are wide now, horrified. 

“Koushi- oh fuck, I didn’t-”

He shakes his head, using what little energy he has to sit up, silencing him with a kiss. It leaves him breathless, falling back to the floor and shuddering at the wave of heat that hits him. 

“I  _ need  _ you,” He whimpers, “Please, I can’t do it alone.”

Kuroo inhales sharply, groaning as he buries his face in Sugawara’s neck, nosing his scent glands. He can't ignore him, his sane side screaming at him that this is his chance to finally make Sugawara his, and his alpha instincts unable to resist such a pretty, desperate omega in heat. 

“Yes, yes, _ Koushi. _ ” 

\---

Kuroo carries him to the infirmary, knowing it’s the only place that they’ll be safe from prying eyes. By the time they get there, Sugawara is panting again, hot and sweaty and desperate in Kuroo’s arms. He clings to him, attacking his neck and jaw with sloppy kisses. Kuroo tosses him to the bed, wasting no time in stripping him of his clothes and crawling over him, capturing his lips in a seering kiss. 

When Kuroo doesn’t make any move to go further, fixated on Sugawara’s lips, he nips at him and hooks his legs over his hips, dragging him down against him. They both moan, Sugawara shuddering as he feels more slick leaking out of his hole. Kuroo grins down at him predatorily, fingers suddenly shoving into him. He keens, head thrown back at the feeling. 

“A-ah! Kuroo, please, fuck me, please!” His hands shoot upwards, clawing at his back desperately. “I need it, now,  _ please. _ ” 

He can tell that Kuroo’s self control is waning, the alpha growling and lowering his face to Sugawara’s neck. Even in the haze of his heat, though, he jolts away, eyes wide. 

“N-no, don’t mark me.” He says quickly. 

Kuroo doesn’t seem too pleased by that, but he moves his bared teeth away, redirecting his attention and hands to stripping his own clothes. The change of environment has them both calmed a little, but at the sight of Kuroo’s naked body, Sugawara’s cock twitches and his legs rub together. His underwear goes last and Sugawara flushes as his cock is revealed, knot hanging thick and heavy. 

“Mm, you like that, don’t you?” Kuroo leans over him again, rocking their hips together slowly. “Do you want my knot?”

Sugawara keens, nodding quickly and grabbing at Kuroo’s back, nails digging into his skin. “Please, please, I need it, Kuroo-san.” 

Fingers brush against his hole once more, teasing another rush of his slick, drenching them as they press forward. He whines and spreads his legs further, unable to hold his voice back as Kuroo’s fingers sink deep inside of him, long and thick. Not enough though, he needs Kuroo inside of him, needs his dick more than he needs air, and he tells him that, breathless and moaning. 

Kuroo just growls in response, self control snapping as his fingers withdraw, using the slick coating them to lube up his cock before he lines himself up and shoves in, all in one go. Sugawara’s back arches and he cries out as he comes untouched, cum dribbling out of his flushed dick. 

“Oh, Koushi,” Kuroo moans into his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and scraping his teeth against it, reveling in the soft whimpers he gets in turn. “Such a naughty omega, I haven't even fucked you properly yet.”

He punctuates his words with a sharp thrust, eliciting more lewd sounds from Sugawara, his cock leaking still despite his two orgasms. He opens his mouth, trying to respond, but Kuroo doesn’t wait for him, instead thrusting into him again and again, setting a steady, fast rhythm. His head falls back and he grasps the sheets with tight fists, legs thrown over his hips and ankles crossed behind his back, urging him deeper with every thrust.

“A-ah! Kuroo!”

Teeth scrape his neck and he flinches away, shaking his head. Kuroo laps at his skin instead, thrusting particularly harsh. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” He grabs his thighs, forcing them back until his knees are close to his face, fucking into him harder until he's practically wailing, “Such a good slut.” 

Sugawara tenses up, his orgasm wracking through him without ever having been touched. Kuroo doesn't stop, hips hammering against his ass as he pounds into him ruthlessly, one hand letting go of his thigh and wrapping around his spent cock, stroking him roughly until he’s hard again. Sugawara bucks up into his touch, fingers tangling in Kuroo’s hair and pulling him up to kiss him sloppily, all tongue and teeth and spit. 

He can feel his knot swelling with every thrust and Sugawara begs for it, feeling it catch on his hole. “Please, knot me, knot me, I need it, ah!” 

Kuroo thrusts into him once, twice more before he comes, spilling into him and sealing it in with his knot. He rocks against his ass through it all, lips finding his neck again. 

“Fuck, so good, so good, such a pretty slut,  _ mine. _ ” 

Without warning, lips turn to teeth, tearing into the skin of his shoulder. The shock of it forces his final, fourth orgasm, cock pulsing weakly as Kuroo pulls back to look at his mark, oozing blood slowly. Sugawara goes limp under him, shuddering and tears welling up in his eyes at the realization of what’s happened. His shoulder stings horribly, and he cringes when Kuroo leans down to lap at the blood, whimpering. 

“Good boy, pretty omega,” He whispers, fingers combing through his hair, calming his cries with his own pheromones. “That’s it, shh, good boy.”

Sugawara inhales sharply when Kuroo pulls out of him, his knot having gone down enough. He doesn't protest when strong arms pull him up, holding him close as Kuroo peppers kisses all over his face, licking his dried tears away before he presses their lips together softly. 

His heat has subsided now, body satisfied by the alphas attention, and he relaxes against him, too tired to keep crying, too tired to even think. It’ll all hit him tomorrow, when the others wake up and find him gone. Find him and Kuroo in the infirmary, wrapped up in each other, bonded. 

Now though, he falls asleep to the sound of Kuroo’s voice, whispering sweet words into his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you think i should keep going with this!


End file.
